onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shyarly
"Madame" or "Madam" Why having redirected "Madam Shirley" to "Madame Shirley"? Since Shirley is an English name, I can't see any reason to use the French word, have I missed something? sff9 (talk) 13:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, KingLuffy1 and I accidentially made a page for her at the same time. He spelled his without an E and I spelled with an E (this page). Since mine was already organized with completed sections, we agreed that it would be easier to just use mine rather than go through the hassle of redirecting it to a page that already exists (a MAJOR pain in the butt if you aren't aware), so he made his a candidate for deletion. If you want full details, check our talk pages under Madame Shirley. Either one is acceptable when refering to fortunetellers so there really is no problem.DancePowderer 16:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, wasn't aware this was even slightly annoying! Didn't know Madame was used in English either. Well, thanks and sorry to have bothered you! sff9 (talk) 22:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) While it is traditionally French, it does have some uses in English, and no worries, bro. You didn't bother me at all.DancePowderer 22:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Romanization I think that Shirley is a wrong romanization because when the Strawhats leave the fortuneteller's place, there is the beginning of a name written, which is SHYAR. So I guess it is more something like Shyarley than Shirley.LordRayleigh 14:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) True, and you are most likely right, but we don't know if that is actually the building they came out of. It could be something else. It is best to leave the name as is until we have a better confirmation.DancePowderer 15:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) However, shouldn't this page be named simply "Shirley"? In addiction, doing in this way we would remove the problem "madame vs madam". --Meganoide 00:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) It might be part of her name. When she was outside going crazy about Luffy destroying the island, some guy said "It's madam from the Mermaid Cafe." That would suggest that Madam is part of her actual name, and not just a job description.DancePowderer 05:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : Do you know "madame" refers to a proprietress of a bar or something in Japanese? --Klobis 06:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I did not. I knew it was the title for fortune tellers and brothel managers, but not a restaurant proprietress in Japanese. Still, she has never been refered to as just "Shirley."DancePowderer 06:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) At this point, it's clearly not Shirley. The new episode uses Shyarly, both Viz and Funimation use Sharley. Either of those should be used, so why were my revisions summarily undone? Batwing321 03:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow, why were my revisions undone? Really, it's not Shirley, it's Shyarly. "Shyar" was used in the manga, and now, in today's episode, we see the full "Shyarly". Who keeps editing this article back to Shirley? 03:45, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Age? Where are we getting her age from? For all we know she could be 20-29. Is 25 your way of literally splitting the difference just so you can have an age in her profile? That's stupid. People are going to get confused since the only thing we have to work from so far is the fact that, once past 30, a mermaids lower half splits into new fins. You can't just throw things in like that. If you're unsure about it, then just wait or leave it blank. Don't fuck it up and make it stupid by guessing. Jack asses. :::::Dan (ETZ) 5:02 March 3, 2011 (UTC) :You know how a wiki works, right? If you spot an error, you're supposed to correct it yourself. Insulting people is useless and just makes you more ridiculous when you're wrong. :If you had bothered to edit the article yourself, you would have seen Angel's comment next to Shirley's age, stating she was alive 25 years ago, since she predicted the Golden Age of Piracy one year before it began. :I'm adding a reference, since your criticism was legit. sff9 (talk) 10:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Listen "Dan", "Daniel" or Dantheman32 (whatever), if you want people to take you seriously, you shouldn't swear or curse when you've got something to say! Using the correct way to add a new section on a talk page to discuss a new subject could also help you too, so don't act like a "jackass", especially when you make such a broad statement! :The age number was first added by a random IP user as 25-30, was changed by another one to 25-29, after that some other made it 27 and to make a long story short, Angel left a message explaining why it should be "25 or more" with Sff9 adding a reference the proper way. So, before you start sprouting nonsense or making random accusations do your research and if you need help ask politely in the talk page of the article in question or ask directly some of the regular editors here, it's not something difficult to do. Don't make such a broad insult again though! Sff9 has already explained it to you how a wiki works so I don't have anything else to add, have a nice day. MasterDeva 11:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) renaming I've been thinking, I think it should just be Shirley. Madame is just a title. We can still call her Madame Shirley in the articles, but for the title of the article itself, I think just Shirley would be correct. 17:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Agree, yeah.. 22:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, now we know that madame is just a title. Can you imagine Arlog saying "my name is actually Madame Arlong"? Bwahahahah! :-) --Meganoide 23:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC)